In order to make an electrical connection with a circuit board externally, a substrate connector is provided on the circuit board. The substrate connector has a configuration and structure that can connect a flat connecting member. The flat connecting member is an electrical connecting member having a flat shape such as a flexible printed circuit board (FPC), flexible flat cable, and the like, which may be simply called a flat cable. A connector is also provided on a terminal of such a flat connecting member.
JP2010-009915A discloses a conventional connector for a flat connecting member. The conventional connector includes a terminal of the flat connecting member, a slider assembled to the terminal, and a cover which also is assembled to the terminal. In the conventional connector, the terminal is first mounted and fixed on a predetermined position of the slider, and thereafter, the cover is fitted onto the slider so that the mounted and fixed part is covered, thus completing the assembly. That is, the assembly is completed in two steps.